


Howenstow

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic based on a writing challenge where the central character of the story had to be a house... I'm not sure about this, but as with every other fic I'm not sure of, I'm posting it anyway.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Howenstow

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Howenstow used to terrify me; with far too many rooms and a myriad of unidentifiable sounds that would keep me awake at night.

However, the more times I visited, the more it grew on me. On occasion, when Tommy was busy with estate business, I would take the time to explore, finding hidden treasures and pieces of interest almost everywhere I turned.

My favourite part became the servants quarters, but not because that was where I felt I belonged. It interested me because of the stark contrast between them and the rest of the house. The rooms were higgledy piggledy, with uneven walls and floors, and windows that seemed to be melting. I liked to sit and wonder about the people who had lived within them, imagine their loves, their highs and their lows.

Howenstow is my home now, and it means as much to me as it does to Tommy. Its quirks and foibles, its heart and soul, they endear and captivate me in equal measure.

I can’t imagine spending the rest of my days anywhere else.


End file.
